The Clean Up Experience
by DHisDaBest
Summary: Well, it's been not even an hour. Rockweb is guilty, Ironhide is cleaning, and everyone else is healing. Sequel to The Autobot Experience from my other account GoingAway- OOC Characters, kinda
1. Check Up

_**Last time on The Autobot Experience**_

_"No! This is war 'Hide," Rockweb promised as Ratchet took off._

_"Consider it started, Rockweb," he responded._

_"Oh no, this is not good…" Optimus said shaking his head. Everyone else laughed, especially after hearing rubber burn not far away._

* * *

Rockweb stood with her arms crossed and evil grin on her face as Ironhide received his checkup from Ratchet. He glared at her with not only discontent but respect.

"All right, you have more battle scars-much to my displeasure-but you are fine. Take of him, Rockweb," Ratchet cleared him. Ironhide started his way over to her. "Oh, and you two do have to help with the cleaning of Chicago at three."

"Aww, but why can't we go have some energon, party a little! I heard Sam and Carly are having a wedding."

"No, clean up duty." Another voice echoed throughout the almost empty Base. "Especially you."

"Char-!" The woman cleared her throat. "Erm, Mearing, good afternoon," Rockweb said politely. "How are you?"

"I am fine. And yourself?" Rockweb nodded. "Great. So, there are no misunderstandings. All Autobots are to help with the cleaning of Chicago, except Prime, who at the moment should be receiving Cybertron Surgery- Ratchet?"

"Director Mearing, Optimus and the rest of the team have yet to arrive on Base."

"What? They need to be checked." Mearing barely loss composure for a second. "Well, calm them here." She began to walk away. Rockweb transformed and Sophia followed. "Yes?" Mearing was calm despite her hasty pace. Sophia began speaking.

"I just wanted to tell thou that I am proud you are safe, my queen." Mearing turned around.

"Ha," she remarked dryly, "you are fun-" she paused, "Queen? Better than 'Ma'am'."

"Ha, ha, funny, Charlie. I am happy you are safe. My mother is on Cybertron, unfortunately. You remind me of her."

"She's sarcastic?" They continued their pace. "Strict? A high authority figure?" Sophia shook head with a frown.

"No, a female." Mearing blinked.

"I am glad you are well to, Rockweb. 2:00," Mearing glanced at her watch. They made it to her office. "Get on it, Rockweb, Ratchet cannot do it alone." Sophia disappeared.

"Ow, that hurts, man!" Sideswipe exclaimed.

"You should talk to who put it there, amigo. Now, quiet down, por favor," came Dino's response.

It was a hilarious sight. Rockweb refused to transform. Ironhide was amused. Dino was annoyed. Ratchet was indifferent. Optimus blinked, disbelievingly. Bumblebee was dealing with Sam, who was dealing with Carly, who was gaping at Sideswipe. And Sideswipe, well he had an arrow... Sticking out of his knee!


	2. Arrows and (Surprisingly) Kisses

"I don't know why your fussing. It looks cool. Cool people take arrows to their knees," Rockweb's speakers sounded.

"Really? Wait. No, you are not going to talk your way out of this one," Sideswipe argued.

"Look, maybe you were in the way. This may not be my fault. Tell him, 'Hide." She transformed.

"I have weaponry that needs to be worked on," Ironhide excused himself.

"What? Whatever, I'm innocent. You know what? This is what happens when you tease someone about their relationship with others. Here, I'll help you," Rockweb grinned.

Sideswipe backed way. "Never mind. Leave it, it looks cool." He turned coolly, but ran into Dino. Dino, who had heard Sideswipe whine from the battlefield to the Chicago N.E.S.T. Base-which was a ten minute walk-about his a stupid knee. Annoyed, he yanked the Cybertronian Arrow out of Sideswipe's knee. Sideswipe hissed in pain.

"No need to thank me, loser," was Dino's sentiment.

The next fourty-five minutes was spent helping the others with their injuries.

"2:50!" Came in the intercom of the Base.

"Will!" Sophia shrieked. Ironhide blinked and everyone (who ever stopped to look at them) gave amused grins to the couple. Ironhide cleaned his throat. "'Hide, let's go speak to Will," she grabbed his arm and raced toward the man in question.

"Time to clean Chicago," said Will.

* * *

Ironhide and Rockweb arrived to the destroyed battlefield. Ironhide blanked and Rockweb disappointed.

"Well?" Dino.

"We did not find him," Ironhide answered, "But Rockweb gives crazy kisses."

"Ew," Bumblebee made out as he grabbed a nice piece of a metal. "Where did this even come from?"


	3. Politics and Cleaning

"Well, Bee. I just don't know," Rockweb sniffed.

"Rockweb, you have become so human," Optimus commented from where he was standing with his newly attached arm.

"Well, my dude," Rockweb started grabbing giant pieces of glass that had been windows,"you have to be. If you are being human for two years. While I was undercover, nothing happened, though."

"Maybe you should be like Evita Peron," Sideswipe commented.

"Who?"

"Argentine actress turned into politician," Dino explained.

"I don't..." Rockweb stopped. 'Perfect opportunity to stop working.'

"Whatever. Become like... Who's that president? Ronald Reagan. Yep. See, politicians are not always liked. So, it's easy for someone to want to target them. You will find your danger there," Dino supplied. Sideswipe nodded his head. "I say you will put your acting skills to the test."

"But I am not an actress."

"What?" Sideswipe looked confused as you can look as a robot. "What are you?" Rockweb sighed at continued on with her work.

* * *

3 hours later...

"Oh, well, would you look at that!" Ironhide exclaimed, more like said (ya know, because of his relaxed tone.). Everyone looked up. "The sun," this received groans, "is setting. I say we turn in for the night. Anyone else agree?" Rockweb's arm shot through the air. "Anyone disagree?"

"We are not putting it to a vote. Ironhide-" Ratchet was cut off.

"Anyone disagree?!" It was said more commandingly this time. Everyone shook their heads, except Optimus and Rockweb. "Great." They all began walking back to base.

"We should get him anger management classes," a deep voice muttered. Ironhide turned his head slightly and shouted an "I heard that!" Dino and Bumblebee looked at Sideswipe.

Dino whispered,"You are asking to get killed, mi amigo. Rockweb has him in check, anyways."

Bumblebee sighed, "She needs them to." The guys cracked up.


End file.
